The production of semi-solidified metal or metal-alloy products is known, for example, from an article by J. -P. Gabathuler and J. Erling, entitled “Thixocasting: ein modernes Verfahren zur Herstellung von Formbauteilen” [Thixocasting: A Modem Method for Producing Molded Components], which was published in the proceedings of “Aluminium als Leichtbaustoff in Transport und Verkehr” [Aluminum as a Light Building Material for Transporting and Traffic], pages 63–77 (ETH Zürich, May 27, 1994).